One Night Only
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Link and Velma decided to give in to one night of passion. Link/Velma Warning: Very explicit!


* * *

Warning: This is very mature! In fact it's the most flithy thing I've ever written LOL

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, Amber," Velma said as Amber went out the door to go to Tammy's slumber party. She closed the door behind her and went straight to the phone to call Link Larkin. "You can come over. She's gone now."

"I'll be over in a few minutes," he said. Velma went upstairs and put on her blue negligee and matching robe and then sprayed her body with some of her favorite perfume. She looked in the mirror for a second. What was she doing? She was about to spend the night with her daughter's boyfriend. This was so wrong but it felt so right and they both wanted it. She knew she wanted Link Larkin from the moment he first auditioned for the Corny Collins show. She didn't want him for a real relationship but just a physical thing. She gave up when he started dating Amber. But when he came into her office and took her in his arms she couldn't resist and she kissed him passionately. Before she knew it they were rolling around on the floor and he wanted to take her right then and there but she couldn't risk Amber or anyone else walking in on them. She knew about Tammy's slumber party and so they planned to finally do it tonight. No one was going to find out about it because she had told him what would happen if he bragged. He would be fired from the show and he would never get a singing career.

She still felt awful, though. How could she do this to Amber? She loved her daughter and this would only hurt her but she wasn't going to find out because no one was going to tell her. The doorbell ran a few seconds later and she went downstairs to open it. Link stood on the other side smiling at her. "Hello Ms. Von Tussle. You look hot, tonight."

"I told you to call me Velma at least for tonight." She said in a sexy voice and pulled him inside. She held his hand and led him into her bedroom. She closed the door even though she was home alone. It was a habit of hers since Amber was usually at home when she brought men over.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him

"I want you, Velma Von Tussle. I want you like I've never wanted anyone else." He ran his hand through her blonde hair.

"What about Amber?" she couldn't help asking him about her.

"I still love Amber but I want you to be mine's just for tonight, Velma." He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled a little before she tilted her head up for a kiss. His lips dropped to hers and the guilt she felt about Amber disappeared. He moved his hand under her blue negligee as they continued to kiss and then slowly removed her robe. He moved back and looked down at her breasts. He cupped both of them and circled each of her nipples through the fabric of her negligee sending deep charges of heat to her loins. She lifted up his sweater and removed his shirt. She rubbed her hands over his chest. She's always wanted to touch his body from the moment she first saw him. They kissed again and she led him to her bed. They looked at each other for a second and then lifted her negligee over her head and she unbuttoned his pants.

"I'll take it slow because I know you've never done this before." She said even though she didn't know for sure. She just figured he was a virgin since Amber was and they had been dating since ninth grade. She reached for his waist and helped him take off his pants and shoes. "Oh my." She murmured when she saw the size of him. She knew all about male parts, she had been with lots of guys and it had all started when she screwed her way into the title of Miss Baltimore crabs but she had no idea Link was so big and knowing that he would soon be inside of her made her excited. He put her right breast in his mouth and she moaned in pleasure. She climbed on top of her bed and opened her legs.

"Link I can't wait any longer. I want you right now." she said overcome with passion. She slid her legs up to his waist and locked her ankles around his back while he went inside of her. She held him in place with her legs as he pounded her again and again. He set his lips to her neck, her ear, and her mouth as she moved with every pump.

"Oh Velma!" he cried out when he finally came but she hardly heard him. She was too busy screaming his name over and over again. For a virgin, Link was really good! He finally collapsed on top of her. They held each other for a little while before doing it again.

"I really don't want to leave." He told her when he was getting ready to go the next morning. "I don't want you to either but Amber will be back soon." She said once again feeling bad about her daughter. He tried to kiss her but she stepped back.

"Link, last night was a mistake it shouldn't have happened." He nodded in agreement. They both knew what they did was wrong. It was for one night only but they would never forget it.


End file.
